With the development of the digital home and the wide digitalization of consumer electronics, a home has more and more home network devices such as digital entertainment devices and household appliances. The home network devices are connected in a wired or a wireless manner to form a home network to implement functions such as content sharing or mutual control.
To implement interworking and control of different types of home network devices, more and more home network devices support the UPnP (Universal Plug and Play, universal plug and play) protocol. In a UPnP system, users implement control over the home network devices through a CP (Control Point, control point) in the home network.
A UPnP AV standard defines AV media resource sharing in the home network, where it is defined that an MS (Media Server, media server) is configured to provide AV media resources, an MR (Media Renderer, media renderer) is configured to decode the AV media resources from the MS, and an MP (Media Player, media player) is configured to play the AV media resources from the MS.
With the continuous development of the digital home and communications technologies, users not only expect to implement sharing of AV media resources within the home network, but also expect to add AV media resources to a multimedia call. For example, during a multimedia call with a TS (Telephony Server, telephony server) such as a mobile phone, a user obtains AV media resources from an MS device at home and plays the AV media resources to a communication peer.
To add AV media resources during the multimedia call, an MR device and a service thereof may be embedded in a mobile phone, and in this way, the mobile phone may receive a control command of a CP through a protocol and an interface defined by the UPnP AV standard, and obtain the AV media resources from the MS device.
When implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problem.
To obtain AV media resources from the MS device, the TS needs to be improved to support the UPnP AV standard, and the implementation is complex.